There Goes My Life
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: Song-fic! Sometimes life's surprises completely redefine one's life. One-shot.


Song lyrics belong to Kenny Chesney. Any recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling. Enjoy!

**

* * *

There Goes My Life**

George Weasley thought it was a one time thing. He was too young; barely 21 years old. She cried as he paced the length of the sitting room, the shock of the announcement making him numb. Hermione Granger was too smart to find herself in such a predicament at such a young age. George just couldn't bring himself to believe that what she had told him was true.

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one._

He thought about the plans he had made and the dreams they had discussed late at night. Many nights, after the rest of the Weasley family had gone to bed, George and Hermione would sit in front of the fire and talk. She wanted to help all the creatures who were treated unfairly by the wizarding world. He wanted a second store. They talked about travelling, seeing more than their little corner of the world.

George wasn't sure how any of that could happen now with a baby on the way. __

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.

And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...  
  
"Tiny, come back here!" George yelled as the shrieking two year old ran through the flat, dripping wet from her bath.The little girl ran for her mother as George entered the living room. "Hermione, control your child."_  
_  
Hermione laughed, holding the wet, undressed child in her arms. "Come on, Soph, let's get your jammies on."__

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.  
  
It was late when George tiredly climbed the stairs to the flat above the joke shop. Hermione and George had been married six months after Sophie was born. From that time on, Hermione had begged for a house, but they hadn't gotten one yet.Climbing those stairs day after very long day, George wished they'd bought one right away._  
_  
He heard the squeal of "Daddy!" the second he opened the door and stepped through. Sophie wriggled in her mother's arms in a desperate attempt to get to him. Finally, Hermione let the little girl down, and in seconds, she was in her father's arms.George smoothed back the fine auburn baby hairs from her face and kissed Sophie's forehead. __

"Missed you today, Tiny," he told her matter-of-factly.

"I missed you too, Daddy," Sophie replied, resting her head against his shoulder.

A small grin spread on George's face as he moved toward his bag. "Uncle Fred and I made something very special for you today," he informed her. George removed a small pink teddy bear from his bag and handed it to her. "It'll talk to you and sound like me. Go ahead and squeeze its tummy."

Sophie did as she was told and heard the bear say "I love you" in her father's voice. "Thank you, Daddy. I really, really love it," she gushed, hugging the bear to her.

"Bed time now, baby," Hermione said, taking Sophie from George. Sophie groaned, but went with her mother, the teddy bear clutched in her arms.

"Sleep tight, little one," George called.

"Love you, Daddy."  
_  
Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._

He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.

The regal, crimson colored Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Crossing at Platform 9 3/4. George stood with his arm around Hermione's shoulders as Sophie excitedly wheeled her trolley through the crowd. For eleven years, George dreaded the day Sophie would leave home for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was his little girl, and by god, he wanted to keep her.

Hermione looked up at his solemn face, worried that he hadn't spoken since they left the house earlier that morning. "She'll be back," Hermione assured him several times.  
_  
She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.  
_  
"Now, you have everything you need right?" George asked, running his fingers through his hair. Sophie nodded. "You've got your books, enough quills. You remembered to pack your wand, right?"

Sophie laughed. "You sound like Gran, Daddy. Calm down, I'll be fine."

"You have enough spending money? Because you know if you ever need anything, you just let me know," George said, glancing back to make sure Hermione didn't hear._  
_  
"Daddy, I'll be back for Christmas," she promised. "Don't worry so much."

"I'm your father, Tiny. It's my job to worry about you."__

And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.  
  
The train whistle blew three times, signalling it was about to depart from the station. Sophie waved from a compartment window as smoke billowed and the train began to move. George and Hermione stood on the platform until the train was out of sight.__

There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye.  



End file.
